


Watashi wa Minako

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Minako's life might have been like before she became Sailor V. PGSM based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Minako's life might have been like before she became Sailor V. PGSM based.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: I've been wondering what Minako's life might have been like a little while before she became Sailor V, and where her parents might be since they were absent in the series. My idea of what could have happened.

"Mama…papa…" An eight year old Minako called out softly as she watched her parents slowly disappear down a long hall as they got further and further away

The young girl's father, Kanmuri Aino stopped in his tracks abruptly and turned in Minako's direction, though avoiding her gaze briefly then back to his wife, Misaki Aino.  
Kanmuri, turning his back towards the young girl spoke softly.

"Your mama and I have important work to attend to, Minako-chan. I think its best if you stay in Tokyo with your caretakers so you can go to school without changing districts constantly." Her father spoke

"We promise to write when we have time, we love you. We'll return when we finish up our studies over in England, Take care, Minako-chan. Sayonara." Her mother said and with that they both made their way down the seemingly long hall until they were out of sight

Fade Out

Thirteen year old Minako smoothed her hands over her pleaded navy blue school uniform before glancing over at the mirror to examine her reflection. She turned and looking at the time, she sighed and picked up her satchel off of her sofa before reluctantly deciding that she'd better leave for school.

She let the door to her apartment close behind her as she proceeded down the stairs towards the sliding glass doors. Her limo driver had insisted on giving her rides to and from school but she had also insisted that she didn't mind the walk, besides she didn't like the idea of drawing so much attention from the other students even if the school was for those who couldn't make a big commitment due to career reasons like herself or for personal or family reasons.

She stepped through the automatic sliding doors and proceeded in the direction towards her school, she wore sunglasses which concealed her features so the passerby's didn't make a commotion over the famous idol.

Minako lived by herself; her parents had been away studying in England for as long she could remember, she hardly heard from them except on rare occasions where she'd be sent gifts for holidays and birthdays. Minako had lived with her parents in England for most of her childhood young before moving back to Tokyo. With much negotiation, Minako had finally been able to move into her own apartment, she was one who didn't rely on others to make decisions for her, she was a true leader.

Once Minako reached the front of the indoor building that was her school, she couldn't help but wince as the vision of the school before her slowly became a blur before fading into a momentary image of a Prince and Princess but quickly returned back into the image of the school before her before the image could become distinct.

"Nani?" she asked quietly trying to force the image back into her head But everything had happened so quickly she wasn't able to make the image clear

Upon glancing at her fellow students passing her by and entering the gates, she looked towards the large clock and decided that she should get going before the last minute bell decided to ring.

Minako made her way to the lockers for P.E, her first class of the day to change into her P.E. uniform and head to the GYM. Minako was extremely popular through Japan especially to the other girls, though no matter how popular she was, she didn't have many close friends to confide in, most of the people who passed her by were more or less acquaintances.

Music is and always has been Minako's life; she'd been so enthralled in her career that she had rarely any time to focus on personal relationships.

When she finished changing and started to head out of the locker room, a girl slightly taller than herself rounded up next to her and tapped her friendly on the shoulder.  
"Minako-chan, Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Hanabatake-san." Minako said still looking straight ahead already knowing which owner the voice belonged to

Harumi Hanabatake laughed cheerfully as they both filled into The GYM with the rest of the students "No need to be so formal, Minako-chan, we've known each other since the beginning of Junior High."

Minako held back an exaggerated sigh "Okay, Harumi-chan." She said reluctantly

Harumi smiled "How was your weekend?"

"Fine." Minako said simply avoiding further conversation as the P.E. teacher greeted the class quickly before assigning them to their Volleyball Teams

Minako usually didn't like sports; however this was the only one she enjoyed in P.E. and found herself quite good at it. Once they began the game Minako watched as the people up front made attempts at hitting the ball.

Everyone cheered when Minako had hit the ball, but when it came in her direction The entire GYM had faded before her eyes as she was pulled into another Momentary vision, though this one had been longer than the last, for a few seconds She witnessed land caving in and many surrounding screams she wasn't able to place.  
Above all, she could hear her name being called "Aino Minako-san!" Once the vision passed however a wash of dizziness passed through her and a searing pain in her head made everything go black as she fell to the floor.

To be continued…  



	2. Chapter 2

"Sailor Venus…Sailor Venus?" A voice that came from an origin of darkness that was before her eyes

She felt herself respond automatically "H…Hai."

"Your destiny awaits you…protect the princess." The voice replied

Although the words seemed somewhat foreign to Minako…she could detect a comforting familiarity in the voice which led her to believe that she must have known the source of the voice at one point or another, perhaps in a past life when or wherever that was.

"Protect the princess…protect…"

She felt herself being bathed in a bright warm yellow light, she could still hear the distant echo of those same words even though they had become farther away.

"Protect…"The voice had come to an abrupt halt as a vision of calamity filled her vision

Before Minako could fully comprehend what she witnessed before her, the vision of calamity faded into white as a crowd of doctors came into the focus of her vision and she realized she was in a hospital. "Aino-san…Aino-san?" one of them prodded

The group of doctors exited her hospital room, with the exception of a female doctor who had stayed behind to talk to Minako.

"Ha…Hai?" She replied before she felt a head rush consume her before the doctor gently pressed her back down into the hospital bed

"I'm Dr. Arishima...You need to rest…you just had a concussion…how are you feeling?" a doctor asked

Minako sank back into the pillows "…Nani?" she asked knowingly that there must be something more because she had passed out before she had been struck by the volleyball

The doctor held her paper board tightly and hesitated, and her expression came into a frown as any doctor would when they were about to reveal bad news. "Aino Minako-san…the reason you had the concussion was the…result of a tumor in your brain, I'm surprised we didn't recognize this sooner…" The doctor trailed off

"It's not anything serious is it?" Minako asked allowing the news to sink in "It's…not anything that will affect my career will it…I mean I could have it surgically removed right?" Minako managed as she brought her hand to her temple

The doctor hesitated "Uh…well…Aino-san, I don't know how to tell you this…yes, you could have surgery, in which I'd advise you to have as soon as possible, however the chances of success are near zero, but there still is a chance…" The doctor managed reluctantly

As Minako remained quiet, the doctor continued to speak "I'll give you some time to think this over…your parents will be on their way back to Japan as soon as possible…there are some people who want to see you…especially…Hanabatake-san"

"No visitors please…" Minako said quickly

The doctor nodded and proceeded towards the door "I'm going to check on some patients, if you need anything…please let me or any of the other doctors know." She said before she exited Minako's hospital room

When she closed the door to Minako's hospital room, she swarmed with not only Harumi Hanabatake…but with several other students who must have been Minako

S fans as well

"Is she all right…can we see her?" They pleaded

"Hai…she is alright but she's requested no visitors…gomen." Dr Arishima explained as they group of girls groaned

Minako lay in her hospital bed trying to process everything that's just happened, from the vision and to her present condition. Whatever the vision was, she knew it would be something that would pull her from her mundane life, and contemplated the vision and her illness, and how would they affect her career.

And after all these years, her parents would be coming to see her…and it was almost insulting. The last time she had seem them was when she was very young and they choose now of all times to visit her? Did she have to be severely ill in order for them to visit their daughter? If they were going to be that way, she'd rather have them out of her life rather if they were just going to pop in when she was at death's door.

She had come to realize, that she didn't know her parents anymore than she did a complete stranger, however she did know that parents were always supposed to place their children in front of everything else, to praise and support them through the obstacles they go trough in life and her own parents did not qualify or suit that description. In fact, they were anything but…emotionless. Always indulging in their work. When she had become an idol, they hadn't given her any encouragement or any sign of recognition and instead always expected more, they were the type who were never satisfied with anything, it's why she'd grown to hate them.

Minako sighed closed her eyes and gave into sleep, not looking forward to the reunion with her parents which awaited her.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Minako slowly ascended the stairs to her apartment. After have being released from the hospital a day later, she still hadn't been able to comprehend or make sense of her condition…or the vision for that matter. It was as if she were pulled in to them unwillingly.

She took a deep breath before she unlocked the door to her apartment as gasped in shock at what lay before her. 'Masaka' she thought to herself as she allowed the scene before her to unfold.

Sitting on the sofa in the living room in her apartment before her were her parents. She felt a sudden head rush as she finally managed to pull herself together and enter the apartment and close the door behind her.

"Minako…it's been a long time…we thought we should surprise you. You know your mother and I have just been so busy and…" Kanmuri started to speak before Minako cut him off

"Papa, mama…nani?" She blurted out

They chose now of all times to show up…and in her apartment no less.

"We can't even visit our own daughter?" Misaki inquired

Minako crossed the room, as past emotions welled within her.  
"That has nothing to do with it and you know it." Minako said as she crossed her arms and stopped pacing when she came up in front of her window

"Then what it is it? We've taken time out of work to see how you were doing…you act as if we're strangers." Kanmuri said trying to keep his best from anger entering his voice

Minako choose that moment to whirl around "That's because you are! To me at least!" she said

This sudden outburst took Minako's parents by surprise as she stared them straight in the eyes. "Minako, we came all of the way out here to see you…after so many years…" her father continued before Minako had cut him off once more

"Exactly. I shouldn't have to be sick in order for you to come visit me! If that's the only reason you've come to visit me, I'd rather not have it!" Minako shouted now unable to keep the words from pouring out of her mouth

Moments that had seemed like an eternity passed between Minako and her 'parents' before her father spoke once more.

"What are you saying?" Kanmuri asked in a defeated tone of voice

"I'm saying leave and don't come back, if you expect just to come back and pick up where thing's have left off, it's not going to happen." Minako said her voice lacking any emotion

The only sound and movement that could be heard in the room was the sound of that of her parents standing up. "You don't have to explain. I already know, it's been going without saying, your work is obviously more important. If it's going to be that way, then so be it. You've already chosen that life. I don't want any more surprise visits…ever; I've already accepted my life and moved on. Now please go." Minako said as he looked down not moving from her spot in front of the large window which overlooked the large city

Without another word, her parents had slipped through the door and it wasn't until the click of the door that Minako had looked back up at the door, something telling her that it would be the last time she'd see her parents. She didn't cry, she had already accepted the fact that this would be the last time she saw her parents. It wasn't mean to be, that fact been decided long ago.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later, Christmas.

Minako gazed up into the starry night sky as she began to contemplate the meaning of her entire life. She knew the recent events and choices she had made would be the ones that would change her life forever. Between discovering her illness, her recent visions and sending her parents away, she knew her life would never be the same.

However, this Christmas was the same as all of the others; it was as if she was secluded in the solitude that was always there. She had distanced herself from her 'friends' which she preferred to think of more as 'acquaintances' than anything else. Aside from school, she never saw these people. So she didn't really couldn't consider or see them as actual friends.

She sighed as she looked deeply into the night sky as if she were searching for an answer to why all of this was happening to her. Minako couldn't help but smile absently to herself when the Christmas music echoed from down below her apartment building, complimenting the beautiful atmosphere with its elegant rhythm.

It made it seem as if the shining stars beyond her, were welcoming her presence into their embrace. And embrace that would foretell her destiny…part of her knew that as well.

Each time she had a vision, bit by bit, all of it had started to come together slowly but surely and it still was.

Minako tilted her head slightly when she thought she saw something unusual to almost appear to be falling out from the night sky. "Eh?"

Minako who was now fascinated by this white object, started to sit up and not once moving her gaze from the falling object until it fell onto her head.

"What…What is this?" Minako cried out in alarm

When Minako had finally managed to pry off what now appeared to be a cat plushy, it had done the last thing she could have ever imagined…it talked.

"I'm Artemis…I've been looking for you…" The plush cat spoke

It was then that everything had truly changed forever…a mission from the past life had been embraced…

A now fully suited Sailor V stood tall and proud after she had received her first battle, which had involved teaching a thief a lesson.

"Sugoi…" Sailor V had whispered as she tried to comprehend what all of this had to do with her visions

"You did pretty well for your first time; even pop-idols can be brave too…" Artemis sighed

Sailor V, who was too caught up in her thoughts to hear Artemis…was now processing another event that would be life changing as well. This had been the source of her visions and if she could put everything together, she'd be able to better understand her destiny within a reasonable amount of time.

"…I have this power…" She said slowly

"Starting today…you are a senshi…" Artemis said slowly and carefully choosing the right set of words before listening to her reaction

Sailor V paused for a few moments before speaking once more

"Artemis right? Thank you…this might be the best Christmas present ever!" she nearly exclaimed

It was…It was a change that could have been considered for best or for worst, it depended on how one would look at it. Part of Minako had known that things would never be the same again. Aside from being an idol, Minako had found another purpose in life…she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time…she had felt needed. Her mundane life had been changed forever. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders…She had a mission from the past life to fulfill.

END


End file.
